


Escape to the Great Sunshine

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: JDM - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, TWD AU - Fandom, The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Language, Must be 18+ to read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Following through on his promise you marry the mob boss everyone fears Negan. He takes you on a honeymoon that you won’t forget.





	Escape to the Great Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Requested by the lovely @arses21434
> 
> Prompts: A sequel to “Come on Baby”
> 
> A/N: I use Morgan as Negan’s last name because frankly, I don’t know if Negan’s supposed to be his first or last. So, Morgan, it is! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    Negan had you pressed against the wall his leg between yours forcing you to rut against his thigh while he sucked marks into your neck. Your arms were stretched over his shoulder trying to keep a tight hold on your bouquet though he was making it hard. You tried to speak but each time you did he’d cover your mouth with his own kissing you until you forgot your own name. Okay, that was cheesy but God Negan could kiss a girl that good.

  “Boss? Boss, they’re about to announce y'all” Simons voice cut through the thick arousal surrounding you both. You whimpered as his leg moved away and he quickly helped ease your dress back down and move your hair to cover the new marks on your neck.

  “Couldn’t help myself Simon,” he joked reaching for your hand. “Can’t keep my fucking hands to myself when I’m with my blushing bride!”

“Flirt. You’ve already won me over, husband,” you reminded him throwing a wink in Simon’s direction.

 “Don’t worry boss you’ve got a honeymoon to look forward to and you’ve just got to mingle for appearances and we’ll get you out of here and on your way,” Simon smiled knocking at the double doors.

  “You alright?” Negan looked down at you with lustful eyes.

  “I’ll be better when I have you inside me,” you blushed at your words but Negan preened.

  “Don’t you worry Baby Girl by this time tomorrow you won’t be able to walk straight,” you bit your lip at his words knowing it was a promise. Negan hadn’t disappointed you yet when it came to the bedroom. He was definitely a man of his word.

  The doors burst open, “Ladies and Gentlemen, join me in welcoming for the first time as husband and wife Negan and Y/N Morgan!”

   After what felt like hours you were finally whisked away from the ballroom to Negan’s waiting limo. His driver Dwight nodded in approval as you slid in moving to allow Negan to join you. Negan slid in quickly ridding himself of the suit jacket he’d worn all evening. He smelled of sweat but it was almost sweet in a way. You practically climbed into his lap as they car took off towards the private airport. Negan didn’t tell you where you’d be going for your honeymoon but at this point, you trusted him to always take care of you.

  “Are you alright Y/N?” Negan cupped your face and the bravado slipped away revealing the caring nurturing side of him that not many people got the opportunity to see.

  “Of course I am, Negan. Why? Are you alright?”

 “This just happened so fast and I wanted to make sure you were still okay. It’s only been a week but I want you forever.”

  “And I want you forever,” you finally straddled him pulling your wedding dress up enough to manage. You took his hand placing it between your legs and he groaned touching your mound.

  “You mean you married me without panties on?”

  You smiled, “I took them off at the reception. I wanted you so bad I didn’t want anything in the way.”

  “You’re fucking insatiable,” Negan’s free hand embedded in your hair crashing his mouth to yours. The hand at your mound moved pressing the palm against your clit while two fingers slipped in between your lips stroking them up and down gathering the wetness that had already gathered, “Fucking soaked. I don’t deserve you Baby Girl.”

   “I don’t deserve you Negan! Now make me cum,” you demanded and he happily took the order. His fingers moved in and out while his palm grinded against your clit. “Fuck Baby!”

   “You like that Y/N?” Negan pulls your hair eliciting a moan when a third finger slips into your wet core. You gasp as he looks up at you urging you to move your hips. The orgasm is slow as it builds and then Negan tweaks your clit between his fingers sending you over the edge screaming. His lips cover yours swallowing your moans as you come down.

  “Oh God,” you sob coming down falling into the seat next to Negan.

  “Oh no, no, no, Sweetheart,” Negan leans over. “You clean off the mess you made of my hand.”

  You open your mouth taking his hand into your hands but keep your eyes locked onto his as you take his fingers into your mouth. The salt sweet taste fills your mouth as your wrap your tongue around each digit. You slide your tongue up and down collecting every bit of cum from his fingers. Negan licks his lips as you pull his fingers from your mouth but leave a kiss on his palm.

   “I love you,” you whisper cuddling into his side bringing his arm around your shoulders and holding his hand.

   “I love you too, Sweetheart,” Negan holds you. “Now get some sleep and I’ll wake you to get on the plane.”

   Negan knew you were terrified of flying so unfortunately your anxiety medicine knocked you out for the plane ride. Once you landed he helped you change from your wedding dress to a soft summer dress although he made sure to forego any undergarments of any kind. He helped you down the stairs of the plane and into the waiting SUV. He still didn’t tell you what isle he’d set up your honeymoon but at the point, you’d probably follow the man to hell and back.

  “Alright, Darling, now you just stand here and keep those eyes of yours closed. I’ve got a hell of a surprise in here,” Negan informed you with a kiss to your cheek.  

  You kept your eyes closed as promised while Negan unlocked and opened the door to the hotel suite. He brought you in closing the door behind you before resting his hands on each shoulder. His body was warm behind you and you pressed back as he tsked you to behave, “Go ahead sweetheart and open your eyes.”

  “Negan,” you gushed at the sight before you. A pathway of candles and roses leading through the living room to a beautiful canopied bed draped in soft white sheets. A breeze from the open balcony doors carried in the smell of the ocean air and the sound of the waves crashing along the shoreline.

  “Is it okay?” Negan asked and you were surprised of the shyness in his tone.

  “Okay? Negan this is beyond my wildest dreams,” you spun wrapping your arms around his neck. “I love this but I love you more. Please don’t ever think I’m only with you for all of this.”

  Negan chuckled, “Even if you were doll it’s worth the cost, but no I don’t think that. You’re my girl and I’ve known it since the night in my club. I saw you sitting in my booth and the light gave you this halo and I knew then for certain. That’s my Queen.”

  “You’re such a romantic,” you tease giving him a kiss. “Now I want to check out the balcony. You patted his chest carefully avoiding the candles so they didn’t catch your dress. The view was breathtaking as you gripped the rails of the balcony. It was large with a chaise lounge and a table that held a champagne ice bucket with a cooling bottle and two wine glasses.

  Negan pressed against you as you stared out into the endless blue ocean. His lips pressed softly against your neck and shoulder when you heard his zipper. He bunched your dress up and your gripped the railing when your felt his cockhead at your entrance, “Want you now.”

  “Then take me,” you push back whimpering as his cock fills your pussy. Thankfully the balcony appears to be private because otherwise, everyone would get a show. Of course, if someone looked up from the beach they’d get quite the show.

 Negan pulls you back by your hair kissing your furiously as his hips pound into you. The slap of his skin against yours is like music when one hand wraps around your torso and tweaking your nipple in his fingers. His other hand wraps around your neck holding you firmly against his chest while he fucks into you. You gasp and dig your hands into his arms crying out as he brings you to the edge.

  “You’re clamping me like a fucking vice, Y/N,” Negan groans.

  “Make me cum Daddy,” it’s the only thing you can think of at the moment.

  Negan pulls out of you as you cry out and he drags you back to the lounge settling and making you straddle his lap, “Ride me pretty girl.”

  You take his cock in hand running the head up and down your pussy letting your slick covering him before slowly taking him back into you. He pulls the dress over your head leaving you completely naked. You brace your hands on his shoulders as you begin moving your hips and then up and down to the point that sweat is racing off you. Your skin feels heated as he takes one of your nipples into his mouth. His eyes are locked with yours as his tongue rolls over the hardened peak and his teeth running over them just to send a shiver down your spine.

  “Fuck I’m going to cum,” Negan growls as his hands latch onto your hips holding you down to him while his cock swells and bursts. You feel the warmth and he thrusts up a few more times his thumb moving over your clit until you finally cum tightening around him. He thrusts enough to get you through and you slump against his chest. You’re both covered sweat that with the breeze cools you both.

  “Still with me beautiful?” Negan asks kissing your forehead. His large hands run up and down your back soothingly.

  “Barely if I’m being honest,” Negan helped you pull the dress over your head and settled you against the soft mat of the lounge before pouring the champagne.

  “I’ve got a fan-fucking-tastic week of relaxation and fornicating planned Baby Girl.”

  “I’ve no doubt,” you sat up to allow him to take his place beside you. His arm instantly wrapped around your shoulders allowing you to relax.

   That night it dressed you up and took you to this fancy restaurant that had a dance floor. He spun you around and made you laugh. This was the Negan that you wished others could see. Yes, he was the fearful mobster but he was also so much more. He was caring, funny, and he really knew how to treat a woman. You wished Maggie could see what you saw in him. Well not exactly how you saw him but enough to try and not fight him at every moment.

   Negan woke you early the next morning by holding your leg up and thrusting into you roughly from behind. You were half asleep but you cried out holding onto the pillow as he picked up the pace. Eventually, he pulled you to rest on your knees driving into you from behind with a tight grip on your hair.

  “I’m going to put a baby in you Y/N. Fill you up over and over until your round with our babies. Do you want that?” you only cried out in response as he hit your sweet spot with deadly aim. “I can’t hear you Princess. Do you want to be a good girl for Daddy?”

  “Yes, Daddy! Put a baby in me. Want to have your baby!” you’d always wanted to be a mother so you were glad Negan was on bored. He finished quickly filling you up before flipping you onto your back bracing your hips in the hair with pillows.

  “You stay like that for an hour and Daddy will let you cum,” he promised kissing you.

  It went like this all day. He had you over every piece of furniture in the hotel room and twice on the floor. By dinner time you were well and truly spent barely able to keep your eyes open. Negan sat back against the headboard as your head rested on his thigh and he ran his hands through your hair.

  “I hope it took,” you whispered quietly. You could hear a small chuckle from Negan but he cut his hand moving on your hair.

  “If not Darling we have plenty of time to keep trying,” he slowed his hand. “You know I never asked if you wanted to be a mom.”

  It was your turn to laugh now as you turned over to look up at him. He ran his hands through his beard a teasing glint in his eye as he looked down at you, “If I didn’t want it I would’ve stopped you dear husband.”

  “Now why don’t you go run us a nice hot bath because it’s the only place we have left to christen,” you leaned up allowing the sheet to slip away from your body as you cupped his face gently.

 “Like I said you’re insatiable,” you could tell by his smile that he didn’t mind it at all. He climbed out of the bed and you watched hungrily at your husband’s lean form sauntered to the bath suite. You laid back against the bed your hands resting on your stomach closing your eyes imagining a little one growing with Negan’s eyes. So much had happened in a short time but it’s finally like your dreams were coming true all thanks to your own personal savior.

  “Oh, Baby Girl!” Negan’s voice sings from the bathroom door. “Your bath awaits my Queen.”

  “Coming Daddy!”


End file.
